Unlikely Protector
by AngelNatari
Summary: Set 20 Years after the end of the show. Sookie and her two children are in danger mainly because a new gene found in their blood has been able to resurrect vampires that have been staked. On the run Sookie falls sick and must be protected by her children. First Fan Fic For True Blood. Be Nice Still New To True Blood and No I don't Own It. Give it a try. Photo under fair rights act.
1. Chapter 1

20 Years After the End of True Blood

Chaos, everything has come down to that. Vampires against anything and everything. Including myself and my family. I am the youngest child of Sookie Stackhouse who now I defend in a very weakend state. You see all hell broke loose when someone from my family was taken from us. The vampires used the blood to resurect other vampires. Unfortunitly for them though it was only temporary since it did not come from a direct Stackhouse. That is where my immediate family comes in. I have on older brother named Bill, I however and the youngest and only girl. My name is Erica don't ask where my mom got the names for us she wouldn't even tell us the story.

Anyway back to what I was talking about, my family apparently somewhere deep in our blood hides a resurecting formula. We are in deep crap if people figure out who we are so we go under other names just to be sure. Mom however wasn't so lucky, turns out her body is somehow slowly shut down. Doctors have no idea what's going on what who she is, that is my brother's gift like a vampire he can compell people to do whatever he wants. Me however I am able to hear peoples thoughts as well as move things with my mind. Come in handy when in a tight squeeze. These are gift we got from my mother's side.

Here we sit in a stupid hospital with our mother in a coma. My brother can't help but pace he doesn't like to stay in one place for too long either. I just shake my head at him. We have to stay here to protect mom. I can only imagine the hell that the vampires would put her through.

"I gotta get outta here. I'm going for a walk." Bill tells me as he walks out the door not even waiting for me to answer.

"Ok then jerk, I guess you didn't want to hear what I had to say." I say to no one as I stand up from my chair and go to my mother's side.

I don't know much about her story to be honest she always told me it would be a really weird love story so I left it at that. Here looking at her now I just feel horrible. I wish there was some way that I could help her but I definitly didn't go to medical school. I'm only eighteen after all. I hate all vampires after knowing they want my blood though can you blame me? Then it happens, the thing we have been fearing since we had to come to this make shift hospital. The door bursts open and a vampire tries to grab my mother. Oh hell no buddy! I grab him and throw him down to the ground using the heel of my boot to stake him there on the spot.

"Bill you have horrible fucking timing to go for a walk!" I yell as I wipe the blood off of me.

Before I know it know at least ten more vampires bust on. Oh come on! All this on my own? I try to take down as many as I can when I feel someone grab my neck and hold me up to see the leader apparently. A female vampire with dark brown hair she barely smiles at me when she looks around the room.

"Well, it seems you had to go into further hiding to save mommy dearest." she tells me as she looks at my mother.

"Go to hell you stupid bitch!" I yell at her as the vampire whose holding me grip tighten.

"Oh now Erica, I don't think that is very nice. After all we could take either one of you but since your mother won't put up a fight we prefer her." the woman say as she snaps her fingers and the vampire holding me throws me out of the room into a wall.

I barely have time to try to pick myself up when I see those assholes grab my mother and take off with her. Where the hell is Bill when you need him?! I try to stand but my body just won't let me and I fall back to the ground. Oh god Mom, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I feeling my body start to give into the darkness around me as I close my eyes.

To my surprise I don't think that I am dead. I open my eyes and see I am in a really nice bedroom. I look around confused as heck as to what is going on and where I am. Then I taste a funny taste in my mouth. Oh dear god it's blood. I drank someones blood! I quickly stand up and realize all of my senses are hightened, of course I drank a vampire blood and now he or she expects to use me probably as a slave. Well I hate to inform them but I am no one's slave!

Just then the door opens and a man comes walking inside. He's blonde and really tall but then again I a only 5ft 4 so a lot of people are tall to me. If I weren't in the situation I was in now I would think he is good looking but that is definitly not something to focus on right now.

"I see you've finally woken up." the man says walking up to me very slowly.

I see him start to walk to me so I back up to the wall and see a night stand beside me with a lamp on it. Hey I can make anything into a weapon when I need to. I quickly grab the lamp and break it on the table turning it into a makeshift stake.

"Get. Away. From. Me!" I tell the man in a very stern voice.

"Is this really how you thank the person who rescued you and gave you their blood to nurse you back to health?" he questions me.

"I never asked you to do anything for me. I was perfectly fine to die where I was." I tell him keeping my weapon pointed at him.

"I wasn't about to let you die, after all I would hate to see such fine blood wasted." he says as he walks forward and touches the weapon pointing it away from him.

"If your trying to glamor me vampire it won't work." I tell him as I feel he is getting a little too close to me.

"Why not relax, you are safe here. No harm will come to you." he tells me.

"Ha! You don't know who I am do you?" I ask him with a huff.

"For now, your my guest though I admit I would prefer to know your name." he says as he stares into my eyes.

"Wait a second, you are trying to tell me that you a vampire just happened to find a random human that was dying, gave them your blood and nursed them back to health?" I ask him in disbelief.

"Not all vampires are the same."

"Really? Cause what you just told me sounds like the begining of a bad romance novel."

"Are you going to give me your name or do I have to make on up for you?" he asks obviously getting annoyed with me.

"Erica, my name is Erica and that's all your getting out of me." I tell him as I cross my arms.

I watch as his face changes for a moment as he looks me over. I then feel him put his hand on my arm and look at me in a confused manner.

"You are Erica? How old are you? Where are you from?" he starts.

"Whoa, calm down why do you want to know? What would it mean to you? Obviously you just saved me so I could be your little human slave." I tell him.

"Slave? If I wanted a slave I wouldn't have picked someone as stuborn as you believe me." he says as he grabs my arms and holds me against the wall.

"Well since your being so honest, what is your name then?" I ask him as I look at his hands on my person.

"Quite similar to yours actually, I am Eric Northman." he says obviously expecting some kind of answer out of me.

"Good for you. Now Mr. Northman would you please release my arms. I bruise very easily." I tell him as he looks at me shocked.

"Does my name mean nothing to you?" he asks me as his grip tightens.

"Sorry but it doesn't seem to ring a bell. Should I know you?" I ask him as I try to wiggle out of his grip.

"No, I suppose not. Though I with my partner Pam were famous for a while. We developed a new type of blood for vampires."

"Right, that would explain why you have a nice place. So that still doesn't answer why I am here?"

"Clever little girl. Let's just say your a person on interest to me."

"Yea, like that isn't creepy." I tell him as he looks me up and down again. "Ok really why do you keep looking at me like that? I'm not a piece of meat!"

"Just making sure my blood healed you, why does it bother you?"

"As a matter of fact it does. No offense but I gotta get out of here." I say as I finally get out of his hold by ducking and rolling out beside him.

"You are in the middle of a city full of vampires and you want to leave your only safe place?"

"Something tells me that as long as I am with you Mr. Northman I am not safe either." I say as I stand up and dust off what I now see is a night gown that doesn't belong to me. "Who changed me?"

"I did, you were filthy in those clothes."

"Oh my god really?! Is there any part of my body you haven't seen?" I ask him.

"Nope, I had to make sure you were healing."

"My ass, you knew your blood would heal me. You just wanted to see me naked you pervert! I have to get out of here. I have a feeling I now have two people to save."

Just as I turn to walk away from Eric he appears in front of me. Right super vampire speed. Why didn't I see this coming? Just then I see the TV behind him turned on and can see something about my mother on the TV.

"Wait? What's going on?" I ask as he then turns to the TV.

"Unfortunitly for the vampire world Miss Stackhouse was pronounced dead when she was brought to our facility. Her blood would no longer be a use to us. However we do have two other searching parties on the hunt for one William Stackhouse and one Erica Stackhouse. If found we will be able to resurect our fallen brothers." the doctor says to the camera crew.

"She's dead." I say as I fall to my knees. "I didn't, I couldn't save her. I wasn't strong enough to take them down."

I don't expect any sympothy from the vampire but to my surprise he kneels down beside me and looks at me. I look at him as I can feel the tears in side of me.

"Are you going to turn me in? Is that what this is all about? You can get some big reward for brining in Erica Stackhouse?" I ask him in anger.

"No, I knew your mother and I would not do anything to hurt her or her children. I will guard you as long as you allow me." he tells me as he offers me his hand.

"Wait how did you know my mother?" I ask him wondering why she didn't mention him.

"Let's just say I have a feeling your name is very similar to mine for a reason." he says with a laugh.

"Oh no, ew were you and my mom? Oh god I think I am going to be sick." I say as I put my hand over my mouth.

"Your mother prefered Mr. Compton to me, she ended up helping him much more than she ever could me." he tells me with a sigh.

"Still this is just weird and I drank your blood and oh god please tell me this is just one big nightmare!" I say as I stand up still hand over my mouth.

"Calm down Erica, I haven't seen or talked to your mother in twenty years. I didn't even know you exsisted until today." he says as he stands.

"Oh and you saw me naked. Wow this is literally the worst day ever." I say as I turn away from him and walk back to the bed.

"Teenagers." is all he says.

"Oh shut up. Forgive me if I am still trying to understand everything. I just lost my mother. You apparently had something with her and now you have seen more of me than anyone besides myself." I tell him as I sit down on the bed.

Just then the door opens and a blonde woman walks inside. Seriously? Why can't I just wake up from this nightmare?

"As Erica Stackhouse. Glad to see you are still among the living." the woman says to me.

"Right, and you are?"

"This is Pam. The one I told you about with the blood for vampires." Eric replies for her.

"Right, like I was actually listening." I say as I roll my eyes.

"She looks like Sookie but has some of her father's traits." Pam tells Eric. "Still very stubborn like her mother."

"Oh lady you have no idea. My brother is worse than me. Oh no Bill. I gotta find Bill!" I say as I stand up but then the mext minute I am back on the bed with Eric holding me down.

"Think before you act young one. As I said before and I do not like repeating myself. Your are in a city full of vampires that want your blood. Do you really think that leaving is a good idea?" Eric asks holding my by my wrists.

"Ugh fine but my brother, I need to find my brother somehow!" I yell back at him.

"Spunky like her too." Pam says with a laugh.

"Pam, would you give us a moment?" Eric asks not really giving her an option.

Pam smiles as she walks out of the room and Eric looks back down at me.

"I'm not going to let you go on a suicide mission for your brother so you can forget it Erica. You will stay here and I will find a way to locate your brother." he tells me as his grip tightens.

"Ok stop hurting me! I told you I bruise easy." I say as he then lets me go.

"You will remain here with me. You can go about the house but you will sleep in here with me when I rest. If not then I can not protect you. You can not go outside unless I go with you either. Is that understood?" he asks me as he looks down at me.

"Wow, you really are controlling aren't ya?" I ask him.

"Just agree to the terms Erica." he says pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright fine. I agree Mr. Northman." I say with a sigh as I roll my eyes.

"You may call me Eric since I already refer to you by your first name."

"Wow, your really must be old...how old are you?" I ask him just curious.

"I am over a thousand years old. Now you know not to try anything either since I have had a lot of practice with humans."

Eric stands up and I stand up right in front of him.

"I'm not like any other human though Eric trust me." I tell him as I look up at his face.

"Or really besides your blood Erica?"

I just smile at him as I stick out my arm and using my powers the make shift stake arrive back in my hands. Eric just watches me probably not expecting what I just did to happen.

"Any other questions Eric?"

"You have powers, like your mother did. Would you really hurt me though?" he asks as he narrows his eyes at me.

"You did hurt me. I still think it's only fair." I say and then catching him off guard I stomp on his foot as hard as I can then turn and walk away from him.

"ERICA!" Eric calls to me.

"Hey, alls fair in love and war. Apparently we are still at war vampire." I tell him as I sit down on one of the chairs and cross my legs.

He comes over to me in one flash. There he stands before me again. Ok maybe this isn't going to be as easy as I thought.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with little one."

"You said it already, your my protector or have you changed your mind already?" I ask him being the true smartass that I am.

"Erica, you are on dangerous grounds."

Tempting my own fate I move forward and now we are face to face with each other.

"What are you going to do Eric? Kill me? Go ahead then I can be with my mother again and away from all of this hell." I say as I look him right in the eyes.

Before I know it I feel his lip on top of mine. This takes me by complete surprise. He closes his eyes as he grabs onto me and kisses me as hard as he can. Then he pulls away as I am still in shock and smiles at me.

"Get dressed. We better get you to a safe house." Eric tells me as he turns and walks out the door.

I put my hands on my lips. My first kiss was from a vampire. One my mother named me after no less! Oh my god I am going to be sick! I quickly run from the room and into the bathroom.

 _ **Ok, I am still new to the True Blood show to be honest. I can understand bits of it. I did see the ending which to be honest I was really surprised about. I hope you all like this and I hope I am writing the charactors of Eric and Pam correct. Any Questions Or Comments Please Let Me Know. No Flames and please Be RESPECTFUL this is a fanfiction after all.**_


	2. Authors Note

First off Sorry This is only and Authors note to address some things.

Number one this is actually only a rough draft. I may continue with the story but I am definitely going to be changing a few things. First off all of your comments are helpful even hurtful ones. Obviously this is a fan fiction and no one is forcing you to read my story. As to the guest who said this story was "The stupidest one they ever read" well thank you for that because I am sure you need to catch up on some more reading then. As I stated when first writing this I am still new to the world of True Blood but let me just get this out there so it won't disappoint anyone else. More than Likely Sookie and Eric will not be together. Due to a very popular request I will also be changing the relationship between Sookie and Erica. I can understand where some of you didn't understand Eric's actions even though it would have easily been explained in chapter 2. However like I said I am going to change a lot of this and probably re write it. Most of the story will stay the same though as to the whole blood has the ability to resurrect vampires. To those of you who are Eric and Sookie fans I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come off that way. I do like the idea that marilyn81459 mentioned about Eric having Sookie hidden away and healing her. Might be able to add onto that as well. As I said I am now going to re write much of this so come back in a couple of days for the updated version. Thanks for the comments even the bad ones which I probably already deleted. Remember though, at some point every write has a natsy critic so it will not stop me from writing.

-Angel Natari


	3. Chapter 2

_**First off let me just say thank you to the kind people who helped me stick with my original draft. To be honest I was surprised. I am going to continue with the original story as I have had it in my head. For those of you who don't like that well you don't have to read it. Once again thank you to the people who encouraged me! You guys are awesome!**_

Erica's POV

Ok, I really didn't like being stuck here in the first place. I totally hated when I was told I would have to change my appearance. Especailly since I had blonde hair just like my mother. Now well lets just say my hair that once had a length beyond my breats is now at my shoulders and it is now a light red color thanks to Pam. I admit that yeah she knows how to do hair very well I just hated all of these changes they were all happening so quickly. Not to mention big, tall and weird would watch me like a freaking hawk. No wonder my mom probably never told me anything about him. He would porbably be the ultimate stalker!

Just as I walk out of the bedroom I see Eric looking down at me, shirt less with blood on his mouth. I quickly back up and try to keep my distance from him. Even if I have to use my powers to sheild myself from him I will do whatever I need to.

"Now you fear me?" Eric asks me with a smile.

"You have some of your dinner on your lips there pal." I tell him as I keep walking backwards.

He just smiles as he takes his hand and wipes it from his mouth only to lick it off of his hand. I don't know what to think right now. All the sudden my phone goes off. Both Eric and I notice it and we look over to the bed where it was sitting. I know he would try to go for it and before he has a chance to make a move I run and grab it and slid off the other side of the bed. To my surprise it's a text from Bill. I quickly read it. "Mom's not dead. Still being kept alive. Not sure where. Lay Low." is all the text message read.

I can hardly believe my eyes. She's not dead! Mom's alive oh thank god! Wait then why would that doctor lie to the whole vampire population? You would think this is something that everyone would want to know. Just then Eric grabs the phone out of my hand.

"So she's alive, your brother is right though. You need to lay low. Hate to have two sources of blood for them to use." Eric says as he still holds my phone.

"Yeah whatever. You and my brother seem to make all of my decisions for me." I say as I grab my phone back.

"For your safety."

"No you have something else in mind! I'm sure your only keeping me alive so whenever my mom does wake up you can suck up to her. I hate to tell you old man but she won't chose you just like she didn't the first time!" I yell at him at the top of my lungs. "Take a hint! She hasn't talked to you for twenty years!"

Eric then grabs me and holds me against the wall.

"You fail to realize the whole story young one. Compton and I were always in competition in everything including your mother."

"You just are sad, I mean come on this is worse than Romeo and Juliet." I tell him as I use my powers to push him a little off of me. "What good will it do to live in the past? You of all people should no the past doesn't matter and that the future is everything."

"You don't know what your talking about. However we have to get you out of here. I know of a safe house I could take you to. Then we can come up with a plan to get your mother back." Eric starts to tell me.

"What makes you think we need your help with that? My mom wouldn't go anywhere with you when one of us would lead her another way." I tell him really getting tired of his attitude.

"You need me to keep you alive. If your not with a vampire out there I know for a fact someone else will try to take you."

"What do you want Eric? I already told you that you and my mom aren't going to happen so why not just let me go and fend for myself. You don't owe me anything." I say as I start to change clothes carefully not to let him see my body.

"What makes you think that this all has to do with your mother?"

"Ew, please tell me you aren't trying to imply something else."

"I am merely telling you it's not safe and I will go with you even if you don't want me to."

"Whatever dude. Let's get to this safe place. There I can team up with my brother and get our mother away from those blood suckers."

Eric just gives me a look as he crosses his arms.

"What? You got a better name?" I say as I quickly put on a black top.

Eric leaves in a flash and I barely have time to smile when he is back and dressed with car key in his hand. Wow this guy is serious isn't he? I just smile and walk up to him.

"Alright Northman tell me where I can have my brother meet us." I tell him now crossing my arms.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Eric says as he turns and walks out the door.

Oh what a pain in the butt he is. I follow him out the door and out of the apartment into a hallway where I shouldn't be surprised to see a vampire feeding on a human. I quickly put my hand over my mouth. The vampire must smell me since he looks up at me and smiles. I quickly run past him and grab Eric's hand putting a death grip on it.

"Sometimes it's good to have a vampire at your side isn't it?" Eric asks me as he looks over to me.

"Don't get use to it pal. Think of it as a way of survival." I tell him as we keep walking.

"Your a lot different than you mother." he tells me as we walk out of the apartment building and onto the sidewalk.

"Thanks, I think." I tell him as we start walking further down the street.

After about three blocks we stop at a car and get inside of it. Without even giving me the chance to put on a seatbelt Eric starts our journey to only god know where. I quickly put on my seatbelt. He might not be able to die but I can and I don't want that to happen for a while.

"How long is this trip going to take?" I ask him.

"Through the night, when we arrive I must rest." Eric tells me not looking away from the road.

"Your still not going to tell me where we are going are you?" I ask him.

"You are not a patient person are you?" he asks as he glances at me.

"Not exactly. Listen if you want me to go by all your rules shouldn't we have some kind of trust or truth between each other?"

"You want to trust me?"

"Don't sound so surprised, I tend to trust more people than my brother or mother."

"Alright, what then would like me to do?"

"Well for starters you can answer a couple of questions for me."

"Why do I have a feeling I am not going to like this?"

"Hey fine I was just trying to be civil."

"Fine, ask but make them quick."

"Why in the world did you kiss me?" I ask him since I have been wanting to know this myself ever since it happened.

"My scent would be on you. That way other vampires would leave you alone."

"Wouldn't you scent already be on me since I drank your blood?"

"Yes, that was just an extra measure."

"Right, ok how long do you think we'll have to stay at the safe house or whatever cause we need to get my mom asap."

"That depends on how fast we can come up with a plan. My turn besides your ability to move things do you have any other powers?"

"Yes, like my mom I can hear peoples thoughts you know kinda like read their mind. Mom was always better than me though."

Eric looks at me mildly surprised about my powers. Of course this tends to creep me out a little.

"Your mother used her powers to help me once, someone was stealing from me." he tells me as he looks back at the road.

"Wonder who would have the nerve to do that?" I ask sarcastically.

"Another vampire who was ended quickly."

"Right, so you had my mom read peoples minds. Let's just leave it at that. I don't want to know if you loved her or anything like that cause well she's my mom."

"No worries there, Compton was the only vampire that had your moms heart. She was useful to me but not in that way."

"Wow, what was Compton's first name?"

"William, but everyone called him Bill."

"Oh your kidding me? My mother named her two children after vampires?!" I say as I put my hand on my head.

"What do you not like your name?"

"After finding out its origin I'm not so sure." I say as I look out the window.

Just when we think we are making good time we see a road block ahead of us. Great this is all that I need to go through now. Eric stops about three cars back. Of course one cop seems to be a natural human while the woman with him we all know she isn't. She goes to the cars and if there are any males in the car she takes the out and into the woods. Are you kidding me? Hey it's only one right. I move my hand to the door's handle when Eric puts his hand on top of mine.

"What are you doing?" Eric asks me.

"Letting off some steam. Hope you brought some extra clothes for me." I tell him as I take his hand off of mine.

"What exactly are you planning Erica?"

"Oh calling me by my first name now we're getting somewhere. Just trust me Eric. My brother and I have done this a million times. Not to mention I hate sexist vampires." I say as I open the car door and start into the woods.

"She is going to be the death of me." I hear Eric say as he opens his car door.

I make it just inside the woods where I can hear the woman talking seductively to the man. I take a branch from a nearby tree and break it off turning it into a stake as quick as I can. Just as the vampire goes to bite down on the man I attack and bring her down to the ground. The man just looks at me shocked as I wrestle with the vampire. I barely have time to register what is happening as she picks me up by my neck.

"Well what do we have here."

"Bad Blood." I say as I manage to bring my leg around her neck and flip her back onto the ground but also knocking the wind out of myself.

I hear the man take off back to the cars. I look up as the vampire woman comes after me again. It sucks being the hero that's when my so called powers come into play I use them to push me off the ground so that she misses me.

"Oh a special girl huh?" she says with a grin.

"You have no idea." I tell her as she comes at me again but this time I grab her by her neck. "Go to hell you blood sucking bitch."

I then thrust her forward staking her on the tree where I took the branch from. Of course when she explodes it somehow only lands on my shoe. Just then I hear something else in the background. I turn around and see a stunned Eric looking at me.

"So this is what you do for fun?" he asks me.

"No, I do this just for the hell of it. Lets off steam as well." I tell him as I shake the blood of my shoes.

"You seem to know what your doing."

"My brother and I had to protect our mother for so long we had to develop ways to do so don't you think? After all no one can call me the damsel in distress." I say as I walk up to him.

"Shall we go now? Or would your prefer to kill another of my kind?"

"Oh well I think I'm good. Not that you need to worry. Obviously I am keeping you alive, for some reason that escapes me." I say as I walk past him and start to the car.

"Your keeping me alive?" Eric calls out to me.

"Unless you wanna join the one I just killed then yes." I say as I keep walking.

Back in the car Eric just smiles at me not really sure why but we go up to the human cop who just stares at myself and Eric.

"One Vampire and One human. Any reason you takin the girl with ya pal?" The officer questions Eric.

"Just a friend, nothing wrong with that is there?" Eric responds.

"This vampire take you little lady?" the officer now asks me.

Ugh this is getting really annoying. I lean forward and take Eric's hand.

"He's just taking me home, any other perverted thoughts you are thinking in that small little mind of yours try to think about them at home." I tell him trying to block his perverted thoughts from my mind.

"Move along then." the officer motions for us to go past the road block.

I quickly take my hand back. I just sigh and roll my eyes oh what that cop was thinking was disgusting. I don't know how I am gong to get those images out of my head.

"Reading his mind huh? Apparently that part of your powers you can't control?" Eric asks me as the car takes off.

"I can control it but I used a lot of my energy taking down that vampire whore so forgive me if I slipped up." I say as I cross my arms.

"Can you hear what I am thinking?"

"I am blocking you on purpose. Anything that's going on up there I don't wanna know about." I tell him as I point to his head.

Eric just chuckles as he looks back to the road. I just lean against my door as I slowly start to fall asleep. The next thing I know I feel myself being lifted out of the car. I just lean against whoever is picking me up ignoring my inner self.

The next morning I wake up in what appears to be an old mansion of sorts. I sit up and look around. I notice the sun is down again as well. Once I turn to my left I see Eric sitting in a chair just looking at me.

"Are we here? This is the safe house?" I ask him.

"Yes, this is the safe house. I took your phone and let your brother know where we were and not to bring anyone else." Eric says as he stands up.

I quickly get out of bed and stand up as well. I feel like I always have to have my guard up with this vampire and I only trust him as far as I can throw him...that isn't far either. Still all these questions come to my mind.

"Why Eric? I don't get why your doing this? Trying to buy yourself a ticket into heaven just in case you do die?" I ask him as I look at him from my side of the room.

"Must everything I do be explained to you?" he asks when all the sudden he appears beside me.

I look over at him and really want to know what is going on in his head. Still a part of me doesn't want anything to do with him. There is a reason mom kept away from him for twenty years. Just as Eric is about to say something else when my brother Bill walks inside.

"Erica! Oh thank god your alright." Bill says as he runs to me and give me a hug and then he notices Eric. "Who the hell is this? Please tell me you didn't not with a vampire?"

"Ugh Ew no way, he just helped me. Bill if it weren't for him I wouldn't be alive." I tell him. "This is Eric, apparently he knew mom before we were even thought of."

"I mean no harm to you or your sister. I just brought her here to keep her safe." Eric tells Bill.

"Yeah and what do you get out of it vampire? You helping my sis to suck up to my mom cause trust me I've heard about you and I know she wants nothing to do with you." Bill tells him.

"You know about him? Why didn't mom tell me?" I ask Bill.

"He uses people like us Erica, once he's done he will throw you away." Bill tells me. "That however is not the biggest problem. The reason I took off is because I heard a rumor someone somehow got a hold of mom's blood and used it to bring a vampire back and it was true and he is our biggest problem."

"What are you talking about? How do you know this?" I ask him.

"I went to his grave and there he was, I mean seriously sis he was just a coffin full of blood before and now well look at him...get in here you!" Bill calls out to him.

Then a dark haired vampire walks inside and locks eyes with me. I have no idea who he is but once again this guy seems to know me.

"Bill Compton, Welcome back." Eric says looking at the vampire.

I just faint on sight.

"She does that a lot." I hear my brother say as he picks me up.

Bill's POV (Human)

Of course my sister had to loose it. I pick her up and put her in the bed. I am still surprised that she came here with a vampire usually she kills them by the dozen and now she is here with some blonde weirdo who mom already told me was bad news.

"Well since you two already know each other, William or Bill whatever the girl that just fainted in front of you is my mom Sookie's daughter, Erica." I tell him as I look to my sleeping sister.

"She reminds me of Sookie, the red hair is new though." Bill the Vampire says.

"That was Pam's doing. We had to have her blend in until we could take her out of the city." Eric says finally speaking to me straight forward.

"How long have you been with my sister? Plus what stupid non sense did you put in her head?" I ask him as I point my finger at him.

"I found her at that makeshift hospital, she was dying I gave her my blood and saved her. She has been with me since then. I have not as you put it put stupid non sense in her head either." Eric starts to explain.

"Why you never do anything unless it can benefits you." Bill the vampire tells him.

"I'm hurt Bill really, I want nothing from her or her family." Eric says.

"Yeah like vampires save humans out of the kindness of their hearts?" I question him. "Stay away from my sister, you try anything on her and I will stake you."

"What about your mother? Your sister said you two would come up with a plan." Eric says going back to a chair and sitting down.

"So that's it huh? You wanna see Sookie again?" Bill the vampire says walking up to Eric. "She didn't want you before Eric and she won't want you now."

"It's not like that Bill, you loved her and believe me I know it. You wouldn't let anyone forget it." Eric says looking back to Erica.

"Then why did you help Erica?" Bill asks again.

"I have no idea. I found her alright and yes at first I was going to drain her but I just couldn't alright! Don't ask me why because I have no idea!" Eric yells at Bill as he stands up.

"You were going to kill my sister? Wow you really are a monster. I have no idea why she even trust you." I say as I reach into my jacket for my stake.

"Really your going to stake someone who helped your sister?" Eric asks me.

"You just said your first intention was to kill her!" I yell at him.

Just as I bring my stake out Erica somehow moves in front of Eric guarding him with her body.

"Enough Bill, he wouldn't be the first one who wanted to kill me. All that matters now is he saved me and he has money. We can use him just like he used mom." Erica says as she stands against Eric.

"Now you'll know how it feels to be used Mr. Northman." I tell him as I throw the stake down and leave the room with whom I was named after right behind me.

Erica's POV

Whew. Jees and people say that I over react? Ha I think Bill you know my brother Bill not the other one could definitely beat me in that area. I just sigh as I let my arms fall down beside me. Then I am turned around to see a very confused Eric.

"What were you thinking?" Eric asks me in a stern voice.

"Wow, you really don't know how to say thank you do you?" I ask him. "That's pretty ungrateful Eric."

"Your brother is right not to trust me."

"Didn't we already have this conversation? I told you I trust more people than Bill does and now we have another old friend of moms who looks just dumbstruck. I wonder who would have brought him back though?" I say as I start to walk over to the window and look up at the night sky. "Trust me, the moment I saw you I knew you were trouble."

"Seems like this mystery is getting bigger and bigger." Eric says walking over to me.

I just keep looking forward and can see the sun starting to rise. I take my hand and start to close the drapes. I knew that Bill nor Eric would need to rest while my brother and I made a plan. Eric watches me as I finish closing the last drapes.

"Bill and I will rest and I suggest you try and get some as well." Eric says as he walks to the bed.

"I'm perfectly fine. Thanks though I need to talk to my brother." I tell him as I leave the room.

I can't stand this! Why am I being nice to his jerk? Obviously he used my mother probably telling her that he loved her and that was all a lie. I knew better than to listen to anyone in the house including both Bills. No matter what I have to do I will help my mother. Even if it means my life for hers.

 _ **Hope You All Like It, Much More Surprises In The Next Chapter! Comment Or Questions Welcome.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Erica's POV

Just as I sit with my brother trying to discuss a plan to even locate mom. We both just came up drawing blank after blank. No matter how hard we tried we just couldn't think of where they could be keeping her. Just then we notice the sun has set again. Great the annoying duo will be coming down any time soon. Well I guess I can't be mean to Bill I barely know him so I guess I should give him the benifit of the doubt. My brother and I both sit there with our drinks then I just lay my head down on the table.

"So ya like being a red head?" I hear my brother ask me.

"Oh yes, it's so wonderful I have men throwing themselves at me." I say sarcasticly.

"What's with you and vampy?" he asks me.

"Nothing, like I said I think I am just his way to suck up to mom." I say as I barely lift my head up and see Eric and Bill standing behind my brother. "Ugh why couldn't you have just left me to die?"

My brother turns around to see Eric and Bill he just looks back to me and shakes his head.

"Is it just me or is this weird to you as well?" he asks me.

"Oh it's beyond weird. I think we are in an episode of "The Twilight Zone." I tell him with a giggle.

"You two come up with anything?" Bill asks us.

"Not really, we don't have any clue where they would be holding her. We need to somehow get someone on the inside. Someone who knows the vampires who could you know get them to do what they want." my brother says.

Bill, myself and my brother all look to Eric. He just looks between the three of us.

"Looks like you'll be useful after all Eric." I tell him with a smile.

"Why do I get the feeling that I am not going to like this?" Eric questions.

"You probably won't you will have to suck up to the high vampires and find out where they are keeping her. With your connections probably just a couple of phone calls and favors." my brother says with a smile at him.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were going to use me were you?" Eric says looking at us.

"We don't kid about family." I tell him as he pulls out his phone.

"I'll do the best I can, give me an hour at least." Eric says as he starts to walk outside.

"Oh no you don't pal!" I say as I stand up and follow him outisde. "You aren't getting away so easily."

Eric just rolls his eyes at me as he starts to talk to his connections. I had no idea it would take almost two hours just for him to get an idea of where she is at. I sit on the porch and look out to the moon but can still see Eric to my left. There is no way I am letting him go anywhere. Like I said I only trust him maybe .1% if he is lucky. I look his way as he shuts his phone and has a smile on his face.

"You better have good news Northman." I tell him as I stand up.

"She's in Seattle. Apparently that's where they are trying to find the gene. It must be deep in your blood and has to be extracted." he tells me as he puts his phone away.

"Then how was someone able to take just some of moms blood and bring back Bill?" I ask him.

"That's a good question. If you see them be sure to ask them that." Eric says as he turns to walk inside.

"Your such a jerk." I say as I start to walk behind him.

Eric quickly turns around and looks at me.

"I found her didn't I? Now you and the other two have to come up with a plan to get her out." Eric says looking me in the eyes.

"Then you will leave, we want nothing more to do with you. Any debt on both sides is paid off correct?" I ask as I hold my ground.

"Wanting to get rid of me so easily?"

"I would have wanted to get rid of you 1,000 years ago. When you were first turned. Yeah that's right my brother told me all about you. Viking? You don't look like one to me." I say as I start to walk past him but he grabs me and holds me against a wall.

"You are on thin ice Erica." Eric tells me as he looks me in the eyes. "You want to know about my past then ask me."

"I'd rather not, I'm good with what my mom told my brother. All I need to know is you are no good and that's it." I tell him as I try to push him away with my powers but it doesn't seem to work.

"What's the matter?"

"My powers they aren't working against you...what have you drugged me or something?" I ask him.

"When would I have done that? I was sleeping all day while you were talking to your brother." Eric says.

All the sudden I feel really weak. I feel myself start to slump against the wall but Eric holds me up.

"Erica?" Eric asks me as he picks me up and brings me inside.

I can feel him lay me down on the couch as Bill and my brother come to us. They look just as confused as I am. Just then I see my brother take out some kind of gun and shoot both Eric and Bill with it. What the hell is going on here?

"Sorry sis, I think it'd be better if mom only had to watch out for one kid not two. At least you got to meet who were named after and now you'll die with them." Bill says taking the gun and pointing it to me.

"You drugged me?" I ask him in disbelief.

"I told you that you trust people too fast." Bill says before he shoots me in my chest.

After that he turns and takes Eric's phone out of his pocket and leaves. I roll myself off of the couch with what strength I have. I try to make it to the closest vampire. Damin it that's Eric of course. I army crawl slowly over to him and can see that my brother shot him in the stomach why there I have no idea. I manage to go over to him and shake him to try and wake him up. Come on he's a vampire a gun shot won't kill him.

"EEric." I mumble as I feel my body get weaker.

Just before my eyes close I see Eric's open and I let my head fall to the ground. I still can't believe my own brother would kill me like this. How would he even explain this to mom? Just then I feel something held against my mouth and I feel an odd liquid going down my throat. I open my eyes and can see Eric giving me his blood yet again. After a few moments I pull away and look up at him.

"He betrayed me." is all I can manage to say.

"He betrayed your mother too." I hear Bill say behind me but I just can't look at him right now.

"He shot you, we both saw it didn't we Compton?" Eric asks.

"Yes we saw, in my day family cared and watched out for each other." Bill says as he walks up to us.

"He knew you two wouldn't die so why did he leave me with you?" I ask him.

All the sudden we hear sirens and see red and blue lights. Oh you have got to be kidding me.

"Something tells me he was going to blame your murder on us." Eric says as he picks me up in one move. "Close your eyes we have to get out of here."

I do as Eric tells me to and I can feel the wind against my skin as he takes off. I hope that Bill is following us close behind. A little while later Eric finally stops and I open my eyes. We are in a brand new city now. A place I have never been to in my life. Then I look around and noticed that this place is right by the ocean.

"Is there anywhere you don't have a house?" I ask Eric.

"Not many places." he says as he carries me into a beach house this time with Bill not far behind us.

Eric sits me down and I try to gain my balance. Oh my brother when I see him again he is so going to get it. Bill comes to my side and looks me over.

"Are you alright?" Bill asks me.

"Yeah, thanks to Eric...again." I tell him as I look over to Eric.

"Your brother is in for it when I see him again." Eric says as he looks to Bill and I.

"This isn't like him, he is usually all about family he just changed so quickly." I say as I start to try and think of anything I didn't notice before.

"You can't blame yourself. He must have been hiding something he didn't want any of us to find." Bill starts.

"He didn't want me to be connected to Eric at all because he knew Eric would heal me if I needed it." I say as I continue to think.

"Probably why he shot me first." Eric says with a huff.

"He knew it wouldn't kill us but he also knew is the cops caught us injured there is would look like a double homicide and a suicide." Bill says putting the scene together.

"Wonder who would have been the killer?" Eric asks.

Bill and I look at Eric and just raise our eye brows.

"Of course it would have been me. Why not?" Eric says with a shrug.

"Your the oldest, and you do have a history with other vampires and-" Bill starts.

"I know what you mean Bill, can we think of what else to do now?" Eric asks.

"Well for one where are we?" I ask wanting to know our location.

"About an hour south of Seattle." Eric answers.

"Well since we are close, you think we could beat your brother to Sookie?" Bill asks me with a little bit of hope.

"What makes you think he isn't working with someone else as well?" Eric asks looking around the room.

"He could be but who that is the question." I say as I watch him. "What in the world are you looking for?"

"Keys, I have a car here as well." Eric says as he continues to look.

"Must be nice to get whatever you want." I say as I roll my eyes.

"He doesn't get it all the time. Trust me." Bill says as he crosses his arms.

"What'd you say Compton?" Eric asks as he walks over to Bill.

"You head me Eric. You don't always get what you want." Bill says as he holds his ground.

I don't want to see another fight so I step between the two of them and slowly push them away from one another.

"Alright now children. Must we learn how to play together all over again?" I ask looking between the two of them.

"This has been going on a long time Erica." Eric tells me.

"Uh like I don't know that, my brother did fill me in on that part." I say as I roll my eyes. "You two really need to let it go. Grow up."

I finish my thought as I walk past them and go outside to the ocean. I love seeing the moon on the ocean. It's surprisingly warm tonight as well. I just stand then and watch the water for once I feel a little bit of peace.

Bill's POV (Vampire)

It's scary how much Erica reminds me of Sookie not so much in looks as in attitude. It makes me concerned as well when I see Eric watch her. I knew Eric never loved Sookie to begin with afterall it was just a game to him. The thing is I have never seen him look at another woman the way he looks at Erica. I can't imagine what he is thinking when he looks at her. I watch as he follows her out to the beach. I don't think Sookie is going to like knowing that Eric may have feelings for her daughter considering their past.

I watch them as Eric walks up to Erica and tries to sweet talk her too bad for him she can see right past his act and she just smiles at him. Smart girl don't let him play with your head. That makes me wonder if she has powers too though? If so are they just like her mothers? Or something a bit more? Still it has me on edge how comfortable Erica is around Eric and the fact that he has given her his blood twice. Why would he do that if he didn't want something in return. I know Eric is up to something and I am going to find out what it is.

Erica's POV

Eric of course has to follow me wherever I go. I know I have to get into that hospital and I have to get my mom out. I know Bill will help me but Eric has me on edge. I don't understand why he helped me again or why I went to him for help? Now I have some serious problems and he is number one on the list. Eric barely touches my back as I look up at him. It's crazy how much taller he is than me.

"What are you thinking?" he asks me.

"I have to get her back Eric, even if I have to go against my own brother. If he does get her I don't know what he will do." I tell him being completely honest for a reason I don't know.

"I think I know a way to get you inside, you'll have to trust me though." Eric says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Not like I have much of a choice Eric, you lead the way and I'll follow." I tell him.

"You'd really follow me?"

"Yeah, if you tried anything stupid I know Bill back there would take you down like he really wants to right now." I tell him with a grin.

"Reading his thoughts too? I thought you blocked vampires thoughts?"

"Nope only yours, sometimes I can't even do that and your odd thoughts scare the crap out of me." I say as I look back to the water.

"After living as long as I have one can barely find comfort in their dreams." Eric say as he leans in a bit closer to me.

"If your coming to me for support you got the wrong girl. Sorry this isn't a romantic comedy." I say as I turn around and start to walk away from him.

"Tomorrow night? That's when you'll have to trust me." Eric calls out to me.

I stop and turn back around to him. I just nod my head at him and then continue my walk inside. It isn't until sometime later almost dawn that Eric comes back inside once again with blood on his face. This time since I am laying on a couch I decide to act like I am sleeping. Apparently this doesn't stop him though. He comes over to the couch and looks down at me. Whispers something into my ear in a language I don't know then disappears just as the sun comes up.

The next time I actually wake up is when the sun is setting that day. I sit up and scan around the room. I don't see anyone around at that moment. I decide to go to the kitchen and raid it. I haven't eaten in a long time and I am super hungry. I open the fridge and hold my had over my mouth as I see blood bags in front of me. I shut the door quickly and cautiously open the cabinets. There is one box of some kind of cereal and I decide to eat it. I didn't understand why a vampire needed cereal but I was hungry and didn't care.

After eating I see Eric and Bill come up from apparently a basement. I didn't know beach houses could have a basement but then again what would I know? It's then I also notice Eric and Bill in doctors uniforms. I don't want to know where they got those do I? Eric comes up and lays a pair of scrub in front of me. Uh I don't wanna know where he got these either. I slip the clothes on over my old clothes.

"Alright whatever I say or do follow me. Bill keep a specail eye on Erica one wrong move and you don't wanna know." Eric says as we walk up to the hospital.

I gulp as we enter the building, I notice Eric put on a pair of fake glasses as well. I look back to Bill who just rolls his eyes at me. Apparently Eric had a talent for dramatics I take it? We follow Eric further into the hospital when we suddenly stop in the hallway and Eric talks to another female doctor. This time I roll my eyes and when I do I look down and see Eric pointing to the door to our left. I start to walk that way with Bill beside me. Once we get into the room I see my mom on a surgical table with her hands and feet strapped down. Oh god mom what have they done to you?

I quickly run up to her and loosen the straps as Bill looks around the room. Once I finish the last strap my mom barely starts to stir. Bill quickly comes over and picks her up.

"Get her out of here. I'll get out with the fake doctor." I tell him with a sigh.

Bill nods as he uses his super speed and zooms out of there with my mom. I open the door and see Eric with his hand traveling up the females doctors skirt. Ugh really I have to say he is just an idiot. I quickly go up to him and smack his hand away.

"Come now doctor not another sexual harrasment please already ten in one month?" I say with a disapproving look.

The female doctor then slaps him and walks away from us. I just keep my hand over my mouth trying not to laugh at what just happened.

"Your going to pay for that Erica." Eric tells me as he takes my arm.

"How about somewhere else Eric?" I say looking around the hospital.

I feel him put his arm around me and lift me up bridal style and he takes off with his super vampire speed. He didn't even give me time to close my eyes but I do so as fast as I can. Once we get back to the beach house. I slowly open my eyes.

"Oh I hate it when you do that." I tell him as I hold my head.

"Forgive me, should I have given you a warning?" Eric asks me.

I just glare at him and take his fake glasses and break them before his eyes as I jump out of his arms and start walking into the house.

"Coming Eric?" I call out to him.

Just like before he runs up beside me as we walk inside to see my mother also holding a light to Bill and screaming how this is all impossible.

"Apparently this trait runs in the family." Eric speaks up.

Mom then turns to me and smiles dropping the lamp and taking me in her arms.

"Oh god Erica, I thought you were dead. They told me I was the only one left." Mom says as she holds onto me then pulls away to get a good look at me. "Why are they here?"

"Uh long story, first Eric well he found me, gave me his blood and saved me. As for Bill I really don't know apparently someone had some of your blood and brought him back." I tell her as she looks between both the vampires.

"Do you know about them?" Mom asks me as she looks at me.

"Uh blondie is an evil jerk and Bill well he seems nice but I barely know him. If you mean past wise then yeah I know about you and Bill but not interested in the other guys story with you." I tell her.

"Eric and I have nothing between us and he knows that. Bill and I, well that's different." Mom says still holding me close and looking to Bill. "I saw you die, I helped you."

Well this just got awkward. Uh I really wish she would let me go so I didn't have to hear this. I watch as Eric looks between Bill, my mom and me.

"I think Erica needs to breathe Sookie." Eric reminds her.

Mom quickly lets me loose then looks back to Eric.

"You didn't do anything else to her did you?" Mom asks him.

"Besides kissing me and giving me blood uh no." I reply

"You kissed her?!" Both Bill and mom yell.

"When I first met her, to put my scent on her." Eric defends himself.

"My ass, you just wanted to kiss her didn't you?!" Mom asks demanding an answer. "Are you trying to tell me you have feelings for my daughter?!"

Whoa wait what? Why did all this suddenly turn to me and Eric? We aren't even a we! I just watch as Eric looks to me then back at Sookie and Bill.

"I can't answer that." Eric states.

"This isn't some play to try and win me or destroy my daughter?" Mom asks him in as she comes up to me. "Why did you give her your blood? What do you want from us?"

"I just want to go on record saying I have already asked all these questions and didn't get much of an answer either." I say to Mom and Bill.

"Erica, did he do anything to you? You know in that way?" Mom asks me.

Well isn't this embarassing. Oh wow Mom way to turn this super awkward.

"She was still pure when I first got sick." she tells Bill like he needed to know.

"No, I wasn't mom. Please can we change the topic?" I ask.

"What? When did this happen?" Mom asks me.

"Mom please later. I am not discussing this in front of two men." I tell her as I try to walk away but both Bill and Eric block me.

"Let her go, I know what she means now. Erica its ok to talk honey." Mom says trying to comfort me.

I just shake my head as I walk past Bill and Eric back to the beach. Once there I know mom is right behind me but now we are at least alone.

I look back at her with an eye brow raised.

"Don't give me that look, I'm your mother. Bill and I were always well us. Just be careful especailly with someone like Eric."

"Mom, please I am pretty sure the only reason I was kept alive was so he could suck up to you." I tell her.

"No, Eric is bad at times but Bill was telling me about you two before you came in and I tried to attack him with a lamp. Eric doesn't act the same around you as he does with other women."

"You mean the doctor who her tried to put his hand up her skirt?"

"Oh did he really do that? Well he is a bit of a pervert."

"A bit? Ha that is full blown back there mom."

"All I am saying is you need to be careful. Eric definitely usually has other plans on his mind."

"What about Bill mom? How is he back and is he going to stay this time?"

"I don't know I think we all have a lot of talking to do now." mom says as I look behind her and see both Eric and Bill looking at us from inside.

"You know they can hear everything we are saying." I tell mom.

"let them. We could talk about really girly stufff too." Mom starts as we both look back and see both Bill and Eric are no longer watching us.

"Mom there is something else though that we need to talk about." I tell her.

"Wait before that, where is your brother?" Mom asks me as she looks around.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Let's go inside I don't want anyone else to hear." I tell her as we start walking back inside.

After explaing everything that happened with my brother to mom she didn't take it as bad as I though. Yeah she was angry but she was more concerned with how Bill was brought back and what he would decide to do now. I mean yeah I guess I could understand but all I knew was I was super tired. I just decided to go back to the couch I was use to sleeping on and fell asleep.

Sookie's POV

I can't help but feel bad for Erica. She needs to know the truth but to be honest I am scared to death to tell her. I mean I have raised her since she was a baby but it's all a lie. Not to mention I see the way Eric looks at her. That still gives me cold chills, I need to tell someone even if it's not her after first. I know I could tell Bill and hopefully he would understand. I walk to Bill and ask him to follow me.

We sit down outside and look at the water just like Erica and I did before.

"I have a really big confession to make and your gonna be the first to hear it. Erica and I well I raised her but she isn't mine." I tell him as he looks at me confused.

"What do you mean? She calls you mom and-" Bill starts.

"No I mean I did raise her but she was actually a friend of mine's she actually died giving birth to Erica. She asked me to raise her for her. I mean I know Erica sees me as her mom but I'm not really. I am afraid to tell her to see her reaction." I admit to him.

"I see, you think she still has the right to know though right?" Bill asks me.

"Yes, but I mean I never honestlly thought about how I was going to tell her. Even if I was going to but now with this whole thing about my blood. If she knew then she might not be in danger anymore." I try to explain to him.

"Yet, she still has powers. Did your friend have powers too?"

"Yeah, she barely used them though. I met her right after well after I killed you." I can barely manage to say. "She helped me through a lot. I knew I would be able to help raise Erica and actually no she isn't name after Eric. My friend her name was Joyce she named her after her grandmother who was named Erica."

"Eric is going to take that bad. He thought you name her after him." Bill says with a laugh.

"You know there is nothing between Eric and I, Even after twenty years you should know that." I tell him as he looks up to me.

"Whenever you think it's the right time I would tell her. Like you said she deserves to know the truth. Plus whose to say she won't be able to stop being on the run then?" Bill asks making another good point.

"She'll still come with me I hope, I know that sounds self fish but I promised Joyce I would look after her." I tell him with a sigh as I hear the door open.

Bill turns around the nudges me. I look back and see Eric looking at me with a raised eye brow.

"So she isn't yours at least by blood that is?" Eric asks.

"Eric you can't say anything to her! This is not the time or the place to tell her the truth." I tell him as he just shrugs and starts to walk around me and Bill.

"What are you talking about? Her so called brother is the one that shot her right in front of Bill and I. Well after he shot us." Eric says.

"I don't know why he would do that either but think of how she would take it? She may run off and who knows what would happen after that?" I ask him.

"She has a point Eric, just let Sookie tell Erica when she feels the time is right." Bill says coming to my defense.

"And what if you never get the chance to tell her?" Eric asks.

"Don't say things like that. Nothing is going to happen to Erica." I tell him as I stand up and look up at him. "You haven't let anything happen to her so far."

"I can't always be there now can I?" Eric asks.

"You haven't left her side so far." Bill points out to him. "You don't have the power you once did Eric so it must drive you crazy to know you can't boss anyone around anymore."

The door opens again to a groggy Erica walking out to join us.

"What the heck is going on? I swear I thought there was a battle going on out here." Erica says putting her hand over her face.

"Nothing, just a heated discussion that's all." I tell her as I walk to her side and hug her. "Come on lets all get some rest. We still have to find the cure and Bill as well."

 _ **Hope you like the secret that Sookie is hiding from Erica. Plus I hope this grosses people out less. Questions or Comments Welcome.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Erica's POV

I have noticed that mom and Eric have been acting a little odd lately. Not to mention I know her and Bill are close but sometimes it's like she spending a lot more time with him. I guess I shouldn't really care should I? It's been twenty years since they have seen each other so I imagine how much they have to catch up on. They are the ones doing all the planning as well. Hey I never said I was good at planning. Usually I tend to act before I think. Still every now and then mom will come to me and tell me what we may or may not do. The hardest thing though is finding my brother. Wait I remember that he took Eric's phone. Since it's a cellphone it has a tracking device in it!

I stand up from the porch and run inside to a computer that Eric happens to have in his house and start to look for the program I need. Of course I have also caught everyone's attention as well.

"Erica? Honey what's the matter?" Mom asks me as she, Bill and Eric look at me like I am crazy.

"Well when my beloved brother decided to shoot me and the two undead behind you I also remember he took Eric's cell phone. If it's still with him then I should be able to track him through the GPS inside Eric's phone." I say as I continue to type on the computer.

"That's a good idea Erica, did it just come to you?" Mom asks me.

"Yeah, just sitting outside and thinking and then this idea pops into my head. I only hope it works." I say as I finish typing the last code into the computer. "Found where the phone last was, the last tower that it was near was in it looks like Missouri."

"What would he be doing there?" Bill asks us.

"I have no idea, we don't even know anyone from there." Mom answers looking at the computer screen.

Bill and Eric then look at me as if I had an answer to give them.

"Oh now you want to hear from me? If I remember correctly you guys haven't said much to me in like two days." I say as I stand up from the computer. "There's all the information you need."

I don't say anything else but just walk back outside. I know one of them are bound to follow me but I just keep going until I reach the edge of the ocean. I can't help but love looking out to the sea. Just like I said I hear someone walking up to me, I expect it to be mom trying to tell me everything's going to be ok.

"We weren't trying to avoid you." I hear Bill's voice tell me.

"Yeah well you were so let's just leave it at that." I say but don't even look over at him.

"You know your mother loves you very much and she's just trying to protect you." He says as he comes in front of me to block my view of the ocean.

"Protect me from what? Vampires well I can usually kill them unless they are an army. If she's worried about Eric there's nothing to worry about there, I knew he was using me so you know." I tell him as I look up at him.

"Eric uses everyone for his own purposes but you are the only one I have ever seen him give blood to a little too willingly. When you were shot and your body was beside his I saw something in his eyes I had never seen before." Bill tells me.

"What would that be?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Panic, Fear, Worry. Three things I have never seen in him before."

"Who says he wasn't just acting? After all remember at the hospital?"

"He didn't have time to act, trust me it all happened so fast. Within a matter of seconds of him waking up he bit his wrist and gave it to you like it was 2nd nature to him to take care of you."

"You know I thought you are supposed to be discouraging all this Eric stuff?"

"I won't do that because if I do all that will do is push you away. All I am asking is that you be careful and cautious when it comes to Eric."

"Well Bill, unfortunately for Eric he is not the first thing on my mind. I have to find my brother and get this cure so we can try to live out a normal life." I say as I turn to walk away.

"You'll never be normal, you have a gift just like your mom. Be happy just being who you are Erica." Bill says coming up to me as we walk back inside.

Mom is now trying to map out a route, while Eric just watches her. Ok that guy's got a whole new creepiness factor going on. I sit in front of Mom as she just looks up at me with a smile. Something tells me that she sent Bill out there to talk to me. Eric looks at me as well but it's more of a stare then a look.

"So, this trip looks like it's going to take a while. We need a car too." Mom tells us.

"Ever find your keys Eric?" I ask him with a big grin.

"No, I didn't I know I left them here somewhere." Eric says as he starts to search again.

"Maybe his old age is getting to him." I tell Mom and Bill who just smile at me.

"Very funny Erica." Eric replies while still searching.

I then take the keys out of my pocket and put them on the table but motion for Mom and Bill to keep still to see if Eric will even notice them. Mom and Bill just shake their heads at me with a small laugh. Hey in times like this any laugh is a good laugh. I just sigh as Eric then walks back over and see the keys on the table and looks right at me.

"Where did you find them?" Eric asks me.

"Key rack over by the backdoor." I tell him with a smile. "Usually where people put keys."

Eric grabs the keys in one swift motion then look at Bill and Mom who just smile at him. Ha big bad vampire couldn't find the keys that were in the most obvious place. Well that was before I hid them from him. We all grab what supplies we have from the house and get into the car. Of course Eric insists on driving, it is his car after all. I think I should have prayed before getting in a car again with him.

Of course he drives like a maniac. This doesn't shock me but another road block does. Only this time it seems there is more of an army of vampires. I look to mom who looks just as shocked as well. I can't let them get her again.

"Erica don't." Mom says trying to grab onto my arm.

Obviously she knows me a little too well. Mom you have to understand I am going to get you out of here.

"Mom get out of here. I can distract them long enough." I tell her as I grip the door.

"Erica no don't do this, your powers are strong but not that strong. I can't lose you." Mom begs me.

"I can't lose you either. Mom get out of here." I tell her as I open the door.

Now Bill and Eric notice this as well.

"What the hell is she doing?" Eric asks Mom.

"Causing a distraction." Mom tells them as I walk away from the car. "Bill you have to get me out of her and Eric-"

"I'll stay with the wild child." Eric says getting out of the car.

Bill takes my mom's hand and helps her out of the car keeping her hidden. Ok powers this is the time I really need you to be super powerful. I use all of my powers to pick up one of the car in front of Eric's and throw it into the army of vampires. Well that definitely caught their attention. I start to run from them when I feel someone pick me up and start to run with me. I know this person though, Eric. I grab onto him just as I feel someone tackle us to the ground.

I feel myself come out of Eric's arms. The fall and skid across the ground wasn't what I was expecting. I gather what little strength I have left and look up to see the same female vampire from the first time looking down at me with a smile. Behind her I see a group of her groupies surrounding Eric. Oh this isn't going to end well.

"Oh got a little vampire protector huh?" the woman says as she comes over and lifts me up. "I thought you hated our kind Stackhouse?"

"I hate you, that's all you need to worry about." I tell her.

"Well, let's see how you protector does against my girls." The woman says.

Uh oh crap, I have never seen Eric take on his own kind. I know I have one thing that could stop her but it's behind me. I have only ever used it once as well. I watch as the girls all try to take their turns to hurt Eric and yeah a few of them get in a few good hits but I mean come on the guy was a Viking! The woman releases me and I fall to the ground when none of the 5 warriors are left.

"Why do you protect her? She is not one of our kind." The woman says now making her way to Eric.

Shit I have to do something. I grab my weapon from behind my back but keep it there until she has no idea what's coming. The woman walks up to Eric and I can see that he is a in a weaker condition.

"Why not join me? Leave the little runt behind you owe her nothing." She says showing him her fangs.

"I'd leave her out of this." Eric tells her.

"Oh how sweet, you having something for your meal?" the woman asks as she grabs onto him like she is about to bite him.

Ok I have so seen enough. I bring my gun out and shoot her right in her temple. Of course my gun isn't a normal gun. This is one I was given by let's just say one of the people who create weapons that do kill vampires. The woman's face starts to turn purple and I grab Eric's hand and start to run with him.

"What was that?!" Eric demands.

"Trust me, you don't want to be here in a few seconds." I tell him as we make it just behind a tree.

"How was just a bullet able to take her down?"

"It's not a normal bullet. They are UV bullets pretty much the power of the sun in one bullet." I tell him as I hear her body then explode.

"You had this the entire time?" Eric asks me.

"Yeah, remember how I said I was keeping you alive too? Well I meant it. I could have killed you at any time but I figured that would waste my ammo." I tell him with a shrug.

"You caused all of this to save your mother. I don't know who is crazier you or her." Eric says leaning against the tree.

I don't know what those five did to him but he doesn't look like his normal jerk self. I walk over and kneel down beside him. I really don't know what to do in this situation. I mean I know I can't leave him can I? No I can't he's saved me more than once.

"What did they do to you?" I ask him.

"Besides try to kill me? Anything they could think of." He says.

It's then I notice the torn pieces of his clothing. Wow they were trying to take chunks out of him. I felt really bad since all he did was try and get me out of there. I move his coat to the side and see multiple bit marks. God what a bunch of vampire bitches.

"Well how long will you be like this?" I ask him not knowing.

"I need to feed, animals probably won't be enough though." Eric starts.

I gulp just thinking about a vampire feeding off someone but I mean I guess I can understand he has to do that to survive. I know I have to help him somehow. I mean he gave me his blood twice. What if I gave him mine? Wow I can't believe I am even considering this. Then my concisen comes into play. Darn me and the whole I help whoever I can emotion.

"Do you have to drink a lot of the human blood or just enough to heal?" I ask him.

Eric looks up at me surprised I am actually asking this question.

"Just enough to heal." He tells me.

Oh god Mom is so going to kill me for this. I do owe the guy though, yet again. I move my red hair to the left side of my head therefore clearing the right side of my neck.

"Don't ever tell my mother of Bill. If you do then I will kill you." I tell him.

"You're going to let me drink your blood?" Eric asks me confused.

"Unless you have a better idea which I am more than open to." I tell him.

"The other humans are too far now, are you sure about this?" he asks me again.

"Keep asking and I might change my mind." I tell him.

Eric grabs me and brings me closer to him. I honestly cannot believe that I am doing this. I mean I know I really don't have to but I can't let the person who saved me die can I? I can feel Eric try to support my body as I feel his breath on my neck.

"This will hurt but only for a second." Eric says.

I just close my eyes and prepare for the pain. I feel Eric sink his teeth into my neck and for a moment it does hurt but after that it doesn't I can't really describe it. I feel his grip on me tighten and after a minute he pulls away only to lick the spot mark he just made on my neck. Eric then looks at me. We don't say anything probably because neither of us know what to say. I mean he just fed from me yes but I still owed him for saving me multiple times.

Just after a few minutes Eric is fine and he picks me up in his arms bridal style as we start back to the car. I don't know where Bill took mom but I know we need to find them. Eric puts me back on my feet at the road block which is now abandoned.

"Don't tell Mom or Bill. I mean it Eric." I warn him.

"Why would I do that? Then they would want to kill me. We are connected after all that." He says with a scoff.

"Connected? What do you mean by that?" I ask him.

"You didn't know? Oh this is going to be interesting." Eric says taking a piece of my hair and putting it behind my ear. "Let's just say anything you experience I will as well."

"Yeah, like that isn't cryptic or creepy." I say as I look past the car. "Where do you think Bill took Mom?"

"We'll catch up to them, Bill probably needs to feed soon too." Eric says getting in the car.

"Will Bill feed off my mom?" I ask Eric as I get in the passenger's side.

"If he has no choice she may force him." Eric says as he starts the car.

"Right, I still am new to all this stuff about you guys. Before all this my main goal was just to kill your kind no offense but your kind was after my family." I tell him.

"Well since I just killed five of my kind as you call us I believe I have shown you that nothing is going to get to you?" Eric asks me.

"Yeah, and just confused me even more. I mean you had the chance to get out of there with Mom and Bill but you came to get me? I mean why?"

"Again with the questions, why not just trust me old wisdom?"

"The same old wisdom that couldn't help you find your car keys? On the key ring?" I ask him with a giggle.

"Just don't question what I do and I won't question what you do deal?"

"That is such a lie, you and I question whatever each other do all the time. We can't just stop."

"We should be picking them up in a few feet. Compton is easier to track then he thinks." Eric says as he speeds ahead and stops right in front of Mom and Bill.

"Alright one point for old tracking skills." I say as I wave to Mom and Bill.

Eric just rolls his eyes at me as Mom and Bill get in the back of the car. I can see that Bill is weak too but sorry I already let one vampire feed off me there is no chance I would let another. Not to mention that is another secret I have to keep from Mom and Bill as well. I swear this journey is already off to a bad start.

"You alright Erica?" I hear mom ask me.

"Yeah, just so happened the same vampire that took you from the hospital with her group was here as well." I tell her as I keep looking forward at the road.

"Well what happened, it looks like all of them are gone." Bill asks.

"That's because they are, 5 thanks to me and one thanks to Erica." Eric says as we start to drive off.

"Erica knows how to kill vampires?" Bill asks my mom.

"I had to teach both of them, Erica did catch on faster and with the help of a few of her science friend they actually managed to develop a weapon. A UV gun though I have only seen her use it once." My mom answers Bill.

"That's what she used on the vampire she killed." Eric says.

"Erica? Why did you use it? Usually you can take one down easily." Mom asks.

"She was about to hurt him and I just re acted that's all, it worked though. Not even five minutes later and she was just a puddle of blood." I say as I look back at her. "And Bill said my science skills wouldn't come in handy."

"Well now that you know the gun works, does that mean you will make more?" Bill asks as I get a side glance from Eric.

"No, this was only a prototype. Only to keep my family safe until we found the cure and the other two who helped me with it are dead as well. So I am the only one that knows how to make it. Though I am sure eventually others will figure it out as well." I say as I turn back forward.

"You and two friends invented a UV gun?" Eric questions me.

"More than that but so far the gun is the only thing that has worked. The other stuff is hidden through different states so no one could have all of them at once." I say as I just look out the window.

"She was very smart in school, all advance classes and a high GPA." My mom brags about my old school grades.

"Then all of this happened and book smarts well let's just say they had to adapt to something else."

"Erica try and get some rest, we have these two to watch us now." I hear my mom say as she rests her head against the window.

Of course, Bill and Eric would be awake most of the night. I knew we would just be making our way back to the last spot that my brother was but I still felt uneasy. It made me nervous to think he may be working with someone else as well. I rested my head on the window and started to close my eyes. Hopefully for once I could just get some sleep. If only I knew the dreams that we going to happen that night.

 _ **Anyone surprised by Erica's actions? Like the chapter? Questions of Comments Welcome.**_


End file.
